Rise of House Potter of Ravensbourgh
by Hadrian 23rd Earl of Richmond
Summary: The Rise of House Potter as seen through the eyes of John of Gaunt and William of Potter in 1066...first of The Noble and Most Ancient series...no pairings...oneshot


_Disclaimer: I do Not Own Harry Potter!_

_Authors Note: Hey everyone this is just a short oneshot for the birth of House Potter in my new Harry Potter series called **The Noble and Most Ancient.** The rise is seen through the eyes of John of Gaunt and William of Potter and would have had more than one William Potter scenes but my computer shut off unexpectionatlly and I lost more than half of what was wrote. I will write more in this Series to; hopefully a good number of oneshots as well as the main Harry Potter story. For that I am using a good amount from my previous story Chances though a number of things will be changed to go with this story, for example I might change the pairing; any suggestions, the girl only has to be pureblood in canon. Also I am using real locations, all of the Castles and Seats of Families are real except for Ravensbourgh; for Ravensbourgh it had to be extremely large and elegant and as I couldnt find an estate like that from the 11th century so I made one up. I am in need of a couple betas and extra writers/idea peoples to help me write this series._

_Authors Note II: The main story will, like I said above, be taken from Chances and be a Political and Titled Harry Potter Story however I am using examples from Harry Potter and the Lords Lament, Snakecharmer, and A Duke's Lament to make it a good story in which Harry actually holds responsibility rather than just big vaults and fancy titles. _

_'William of House Potter, that damned arrogant man was smiling victorious at him! The Potter's finally had what they had wanted for over two hundred years, Ravensbourgh. More than that they had been granted it through an Earldom! They the measley Lord's of the small but extremely wealthy Potter Estate who had only held that low title for three hundred years had been elevated to an Earldom! While the Guants were one hundred years older than there rivals they were only the Baron's of Hanglington a small but wealthy village..._' John of House Gaunt was pulled out of his ranting thoughts by the voice of the new king '_damn fool a month as king and he's already giving out titles and estates to his friends_'

"House Potter as you all know has fought and bled for this nation since the time of Egbert of Wessex and it is time that they be recgonizied as such leaders! As all of you, my fellow noblemen know, there are wizards and witches in our realm" the King stopped for a moment to acknowledge the nods and affimative anwsers from the group "and that is why i am ordering the spilt in governments of the Wizarding World and our world!" that brought many outcries from some in the crowd while the rest listened with interest, as half of them were wizards "our two governments can not be governed togethor and that is why I am offically creating the Wizards Council in the seat of Walden Castle in Essex. I am appointing seven hereditary seats to the Council, the family's that will hold the seats in trust are House Potter of Ravensbourgh, House Gaunt of Gaunt, House Peverell of Peak, House de Greengrass of Lewes, House Black of Colchester, House Darr of Pevensey, and House de Deere of Wolvesey and my son Peter as magical Prince of the Realm holding the same powers as King over Magical Britain but still anwserable to the rightful king" as King Harold finish speaking there was uproar from the rest of the now minor wizarding families that were not chosen to be on the council

"Your Grace, what about the rest of the noble wizarding families" Lord Diggory of Snodhill demanded of the King

"That is up to the Wizards Council, MyLord Diggory" though the anwser was polite everyone knew that the king was furious at something being demanded of him

"This council is dismissed" and without another word the King left as did all the other people in the room leaving John alone; to thank about what was said and what happened today.

'_The Gaunts were given a high honor being one of the seven on the new Wizards Council but even still that was not a new Castle and Title like the Potter's were given; upgraded from a small five thousand acre estate to a grand fifty thousand acre Earldom! That must really soothe Willaim's ego to know that he went from Lord of the Manor to an Earldom that had been given to the Kings favorites for hundreds of years! How he hated that man, so rich and arrogant; hell there were rumors that the Potter's were worth almost twenty thousand pounds! The Gaunts always were poor and everyone knew it but they made that up in magical power..._' John was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didnt notice when the king entered and looked at him

"You look thoughtful, Gaunt"

"I was just thinking about...it's nothing, Your Grace" John stopped himself before continuing

"You were thing about your dislike for William Potter"

"Yes Your Grace"

"I know that you dont like him but we need young men like William for what is to come"

"For what is to come? What do you mean Your Grace"

"I am not fully what you magical's call a muggle, I can see into the future sometimes and I have seen what will happen in the near future and what will happen in the distant. The line of the House of Potter shall serve this nation for hundreds maybe even thousands of years to come. Go home, Gaunt, go home and barricade yourself and yor villagers in your walls with enough food and needs for a year. After that convene the Council serve your world and my son well; no matter what happens do as I have said, do you understand" the King was looking at him severely now

"Yes Your Grace I do" John was looking curiously at him but didnt say anything more

"Good now I must ask a favor of you"

"Your Grace?"

"My son Peter, he is only 16, take him to Gaunt Castle teach him to be the best Prince he can"

"I shall, Your Grace"

"Then you have my thanks, I shall turn over to you half of the entire treasurey some five thousand pounds to raise him with"

"Your Grace that is not necssary"

"Yes it is, I understand that those Goblin creatures have opened a privite treasury for each of the magical house's to have a vault with the best security there is?"

"Yes your Grace, they even invented a new currency called Galleons, with Five Pounds to a Galleon"

"Then I suggest that you open a vault there and make sure your line stays pure"

"I shall go then you Grace"

"Yes go and be safe"

* * *

"Lord Potter" the King called to the young man

"Yes Your Grace" the young Earl of Ravensbourgh strutted up to him

"I want you to return to Ravensbourgh"

"Your Grace?"

"I want you to take half of your men and return to Ravensbourgh and hold it no matter what you have to do, do you understand"

"I shall hold it your grace"

"Your men are awaiting you at the gate ride as fast and as hard as you can"

"Yes your Grace I shall"

* * *

'_Potter that tratorious bastard had fallen in with The Conqueror. In return for his full support and that of House Potter he was made Duke of Aske according to his spies. Still the Potter's still held Ravensbourgh, that was the last command that King Harold had given the young man according to the same spies that had told him about Potter being made the Duke; and now his Keep was surrounded by Norman and English soliders. Even Potter himself was out there_!'

"BOOM!" '_the gates opened_' he thought in horror as he looked as the invaders pored in as his troops measley tried to fight them off _'there was Potter, sword in hand looking like some gallent conqueror as he rode in through the gates after his troops had surrendured; the fighting was short as neither party wanted to fight too much'_

"STOP!" Potter yelled looking at John "John of Gaunt come forward or all in this Keep under your protection shall perish"

"What do you want Potter" He demanded of Potter

"You are keeping Peter the Former Prince of the Wizarding World, I want him. If you comply and swear allegance to King William then you shall keep your titles and lands like the rest of the magical House's"

"I will not! He is my Prince"

"This is your final warning everyone in this keep will be put to the sword if you do not comply to the kings demands"

'He would do it to I can see it in his eyes' "Very well, in the Left Tower" 'That boy wont live out the hour' he watched helplessly as the normans drug the 16 year old out in front of Potter

"In the name of **William the First, King of the English, Duke of Normandy, Lord of England High and Low, etc.** and by the power vested in me, **William of House Potter, Duke of Aske, Earl of Ravensbourgh, Defender of the People** I condem you Prince Peter to hanging till death" Potter was as smug as day when he read out his new family title

'He is hanging the rightful magical prince, I must do something' "MyLord Potter if you hang this boy there will be no rightful magical ruler"

"Yes there will be"

'Potter was looking exceptionally gleefull, oh lord no not Potter' "Who? You?"

"The King has a child, a seven year old son to be exact; a magical one. Until he reaches the age of seventeen I am the Lord Regent of the Magical of England and Normandy"

"Which means..."

"Which means I am basicly the Prince" and after he didnt say anything more Potter lifted his hand and the former Prince was crudley hung by the neck

_'House Potter..._ **_damn House Potter till the ends of the earth_** _damn William and all his decendents! Thirty Years it's been since Potter hung the Prince; since William II had been made Magical Prince of England and Normandy. His rule had been suprising peaceful but he was still illgitamate as a Prince. Under Potter's rule the nation flourished, the money came and went making magical england one of the wealthiest magical nations in the world. Though Potter had kept his word and left him alone, Potter's son Hadrian did not leave his eldest daughter alone_' John gristled at the thought of a Potter and his daughter like that

_'No but he knew they were, his daughter just gave birth to a Potter bastard. Though gratefully the child would never take the Potter name, however he would take the name of Gaunt; Morphin Gaunt would be a good name for the boy, a new Gaunt line was born and the name would continue_'


End file.
